Faded
by Casscoon
Summary: This is the tale of two twin brothers, both princes of a kingdom called Everdelle. One with fire abilities, the other with ice abilities. After the firstborn of the twins becomes king, the younger twin lashes out and exposes his fire abilities. Secluding himself to the volcano near Everdelle, it's up to the new king to bring his brother back.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, near the kingdom of Everdelle, a young girl was walking home from a long day at work with her little deer friend, whom she calls Lilac. The girl was only nine years old, but she was intelligent, and a hard worker. She worked for the King and Queen of Everdelle as a servant, and earned little money, but it was enough to feed her family. Her father was unemployed, and her mother earned a dollar a week for her services as a maid to a noble. The girl, Liana, was the main reason she and her family still had a roof over their heads and food to eat.

"Life is great, don't you think, Lilac?" Liana asked her friend.

The deer chirped in reply, seeming to say, "Indeed, my friend!" The best part of it all, Liana thought, was getting to see the king and queen's sons, who were twins, and only a year older than her.

"Hey, maybe one day, I'll get to meet the king and queen's sons personally! But that'll never happen... I'm just a lowly servant," Liana stated. Lilac nodded, and rubbed her head against the girl's leg. "Guess we'll have to wait and see, huh Lilac?" she asked the deer. Lilac chirped happily, as if she was saying yes.

Meanwhile, inside the walls of the castle, a boy was awake. He slowly opened the door to his brother's room, making sure the door wouldn't make a creak creaking noise. He crept up to his twin brother, who was asleep, and whispered, "Kaleb, do you wanna go and play?" the boy asked his twin.

Kaleb, the other boy, didn't get up, but simply said, "Go back to sleep, Belak."

"But-" Belak was cut off by his realization. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" he asked. Those seemed to be the magic words. Kaleb smiled at him, and dragged his twin brother down the stairs, through the hall, and into the ball room. Belak was giggling like crazy, but Kaleb quietly shushed him.

After Kaleb quietly closed the doors, Belak asked him to use his special magic. Kaleb nodded, and out of nothing, snowflakes appeared. He tossed up his hands, and snow fell to the floor. Kaleb then stepped his foot onto the ground, and the floor turned to ice, the kind of ice you would see people skating on if a lake was frozen. Kaleb skated along the ice, making mountains of snow as he went along.

"Kaleb, this is so cool!" Belak cheered. He was a little wobbly, due to the floor of ice, but Kaleb reached out his hand, and smiled. Belak took his brother's hand and skated with him along the floor. After a fun time skating, they sat down on a blanket of snow, and Kaleb started to roll a ball of snow into a bigger ball of snow. Belak helped, and put a smaller ball on top. They made a new friend.

"Hi, I'm Vinny, and I wanna be your best friend!" Kaleb said in a silly voice. Belak giggled, and began to climb snowy mountains.

"Hey, try and catch me!" he called. Kaleb nodded, and with each step his brother took he made stairs leading up, and eventually down, then up again. But, Belak began to go faster and faster, and Kaleb couldn't catch up.

"Belak, slow down!" he cried out, just as he tossed a bit of his ice magic, right at his twin's head. Belak instantly became unconscious, and fell into a pile of snow, unhurt, but cold as ice, and his jet black hair slowly turned white. Kaleb ran over to Belak with tears in his eyes, and cried out, "Father, Mother!"

The king and queen barged in. "Kaleb, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" the king said. The queen looked at Belak, and whispered to the king.

"His hair is white as snow…" she told him.

"We know where we have to go," the king said. He ran out of the ball room, and headed for the royal library. After a few minutes, he came back in with a book in his hands. To a servant, he ordered, "Get me my horse." The servant obliged, and went to the stables. The king and queen went outside, and saddled up, with the king having Kaleb on the back of his horse, and the queen having Belak on the front of her horse.

They headed toward Mount Angeline, home of the arctic wolves. The arctic wolves are friendly wolves that control the ice and snow. Liana was on her way back to her house when she saw the trail of ice Kaleb was leaving behind.

_Ice? In the middle of summer?_ she asked herself. It was no use going after, so she continued home.

At arrival, the king took Belak off the queen's horse, and laid him down on a stone that looked much like a bed, with leaves and twigs on it. "Please help, my son was hit with ice magic… We need you to remove the ice," the king stated. One by one, the wolves came out of hiding, and the alpha wolf, known as Snow, trotted up to the boy.

"You're lucky it was his brain and not his heart… The brain can change easily, but I'm afraid the heart cannot be changed so easily…" Snow stated. "Was your son, Kaleb, born with the curse?" she inquired.

"Yes, he was," the king replied. Kaleb looked in horror at his brother.

"I'm afraid I'll have to remove all memories of Kaleb's magic from your son's mind. Don't worry, I'll keep the fun," she said.

"Do as you must. Anything to keep my son safe," the king said. Snow nodded, and howled toward the moon. She then put a paw on Belak's forehead, removing all the ice, and removing all memory of Kaleb having ice powers.

"He should be fine by tomorrow. And to prevent this from happening again, keep Kaleb out of contact with his brother," the alpha said. The wolves howled, and went back into the mountain from whence they came.

"We will," the king said, looking at Kaleb. "You are to keep out of contact with Belak, you understand? The gates will be closed always, as well." he asked him. Kaleb nodded with tears in his eyes. "I know it hurts, but it will be for the best, trust me," the king reassured his son. Kaleb sadly nodded, and looked as the queen picked Belak up, putting him onto her horse. All the fun times… Gone. Gone like a melted snowflake.


	2. Chapter 2

Years passed. On the twins' fourteenth birthday, Kaleb was supposed to see Belak for the first time in four years. But Kaleb refused to come out. He didn't want to act out and show his powers to his brother, and potentially hurt him again. Belak was looking forward to seeing his brother, but when he didn't show, he asked his parents, the king and queen, what was wrong.

"You'll find out why someday, son. It's too complicated for you to understand now… But maybe in the future, we can show you," the queen told him. Belak couldn't stand it anymore. He ran up to his brother's room, and banged on the door.

"Kaleb, why don't you come out?" he yelled. His brother didn't respond. Belak looked at the doorknob, and saw ice covering it. He was shocked. "K-Kaleb? A-are you ok?" he asked through the door. "Please… Please come out…"

Kaleb finally said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for keeping this a secret all these years… You must hate me now, don't you?" Belak smiled.

"I don't hate you… I just wish you would come out… I miss you, Kaleb," he whispered. He could hear Kaleb crying.

"You don't understand. I can't ever see you, just go away. Don't talk to me," he demanded. "Just go." Belak didn't understand. He just ran down the hall into his room, and slammed the door.

"I don't get why he has to shut me out! I don't understand! I don't get it!" Belak gritted his teeth, and closed his hands into fists. He then screamed the words, "What did I ever do to you?!"

"Belak! What's wrong? Oh no… He couldn't have found out…?" The king barged in, and saw his son, collapsed on the floor, unconscious. The king felt his forehead, and drew back quickly. "I-impossible! His temperature is through the roof!" the king exclaimed.

Belak woke up three hours later. The king was shocked.

"His eyes! They're bright red!" a servant said.

"They were a deep violet before!" another murmured.

"His skin is extremely pale! Unbelievable!" one more observed.

Liana was hidden behind a curtain, observing Belak from afar. She couldn't believe what happened to the prince.

"A-albino?" Liana said suddenly. The other servants gasped, as if she just insulted the prince. "What?" She wondered what she had said, then the king walked up to her.

"Young servant, do you know what you said?" he asked her.

"I said he was an albino," Liana replied. Belak stared at her and walked up to her.

"Who're you?" he inquired. Liana stood frozen in place.

"L-Liana, your h-highness…" she stuttered.

Belak smiled, and said, "Nice name. Father, it's perfectly fine. No need to worry." The king nodded. Liana took a sigh of relief.

"Yes, my son," he replied. "Servants, back to your duties, no need to be alarmed anymore." Just when he finished his sentence, all the servants except Liana went back to work.

"Y-your highness? If I may, can I speak with you?" Liana said, bowing her head. The king nodded, and signaled for Belak to stay. Belak waved to Liana, and she waved back.

When they got to somewhere they couldn't be heard, the king asked, "What is it you want?"

"I-I know what's wrong with your son, Belak," she said softly. The king looked stunned, and told her to continue. "I've heard of this in legends… When one's rage overcomes oneself, they will be able to control fire at their own will. Two of the signs this could be are red eyes and pale skin. If he doesn't control it, he could destroy everything… Including himself." The king was amazed.

Liana handed the king a small book of legends and myths, and he opened up to a small section that was marked, and it was labeled, "The Fire Prince". The king read it over, and tossed it to the ground. He ran out and back into the parlor room where Belak was.

"What's the rush?" Belak asked. His father could see the fire in his eyes. Liana was right. Belak didn't know it yet, though.

"Son, you're in great danger," the king explained. Belak was confused. "Were you angry when Kaleb told you to go away?" the king asked him. Belak nodded, and clenched his fists.

"Yes. But why are you bringing this up now?" Belak demanded to know. The king couldn't say.

"Someone told me you're in grave danger. We're all in grave danger."

"Why?" Belak asked.

"You will find out eventually…" the king said. Belak didn't know what he meant by this.

"What?" he asked again.

"Never mind," said the king. Belak, still furious with Kaleb for still shutting him out, went back to his brother's door. The king tried to stop him, but he couldn't.

"Kaleb, why? Why do you still shut me out?" he asked his brother. Kaleb didn't respond. "Is it because you're afraid of hurting me? Well I'm fine! I can take any blast of ice."

"No you can't. Now go away. Please." Kaleb's room door became enshrouded with ice. Belak couldn't touch it anymore without freezing his hands. Kaleb, through the door, heard Belak sobbing. He felt miserable. If only he didn't let that one day get out of hand. He finally said, "I'm sorry."

"For what? Being a total jerk and shutting me out for four years?" Belak cried.

"Yes… For that… I'm really sorry, but it's for the best," Kaleb replied. Tears formed in his violet eyes, and the door grew colder by the minute. "I did a terrible thing to you when we were ten. I hurt you with my ice magic… And I felt so terrible… It wasn't even my decision to shut you out. It was our parents' decision."

"So… You opposed it?" Belak asked. Kaleb cracked open the door.

"Yes…" Kaleb said, smiling. Belak smiled back, but when the king and queen were coming up the stairs, Kaleb quickly shut the door. "I'm sorry…"

The king and queen caught up to Belak, and scolded him. "Don't run away from your parents!" the queen exclaimed. Belak frowned and looked back at the door.

"My god… It's getting worse!" the king stated, looking at Kaleb's door. "Something must be done, and soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the day. Today, a new king of Everdelle would be crowned. The gates would be opened for the first time in eleven years. Five years before, the king and queen were killed on a journey to a kingdom across the sea. Today, Kaleb would be crowned as king, since he was firstborn of the twins.

"I can't believe it, it's finally here! It's coronation day!" Belak was as excited as a beaver in a lumberyard. The palace was decorated beautifully, with red banners, flowerpots everywhere, and decorations like stunning flags. There were treats of chocolate of every kind on the tables. Kaleb just sighed, as he waited in his quarters.

"Why did it have to be me?" he asked himself over and over again. He practiced holding the royal staff by holding a candlestick that was in his room. The stick slowly became covered with ice. "Conceal… Don't feel…" He then heard a knock on his door, and hr quickly put on a pair of gloves.

"Your highness? Are you ready?" It was one of his personal servants.

"Yes…" Kaleb opened the door. "Order the guards to open the gate!"

The guards did as they were told by the messengers, and the gates were opened. Belak ran out the gates, and hummed a song. "The gates are finally open!" Belak cheered.

People from far and wide were coming to Kaleb's coronation. Even people from as far as across the ocean! The kingdom of Everdelle rejoiced in the fact there would be a new king crowned in a few hours. Kaleb, on the other hand, was afraid. Afraid everyone would find out.

"Conceal, don't feel… Conceal, don't feel…" he said over and over again. He walked out of his chamber. It was almost time for him to be crowned as Everdelle's new king.

Meanwhile, as Belak was wandering around Everdelle for the first time in "forever", he bumped into this girl from a faraway kingdom. Her name was Kassandra. She looked very similar to Kaleb, with jet black hair and violet eyes, but her hair was very long and curly.

"Oh, um… Hello there, miss," Belak politely said. Kassandra smiled.

"Hello. You must be… Um… Who are you?" she inquired. Belak smiled.

"I'm Belak, Prince of Everdelle, and twin brother to the soon to be king. And you are?"

"I'm Kassandra of the Northern Isles. I have an older sister who couldn't make it, she's queen of the kingdom," she introduced herself, curtseying. Belak blushed a little.

"Oh no, I'm not THAT kind of prince. I don't mind if you don't bow or curtsey. But my brother… He may throw a little fit," he explained. Kassandra giggled.

"I see. You are a very handsome prince too, if I may say…" she stated. Belak's cheeks were a rosy red by this point.

"Th-thank you, Miss Kassandra. You are quite lovely, if I may state…" he replied. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course!" Kassandra said, acknowledging him.

"I know we just met, but would you be my date to tonight's ball?" he asked nervously. Kassandra nodded.

"I'd be honored to!" she replied.

"Great!" Belak cheered. The bells were ringing. He needed to be in the castle for the coronation. "I have to go to the castle; my brother is being crowned in a little while! May I escort you, my lady?" Belak put one of his hands out for Kassandra to take.

"Yes you may," Kassandra giggled, taking his hand. They walked to the castle, and they arrived just in time for Belak to take his spot next to Kaleb. Kassandra sat in her seat, and the coronation began. It started with the priest talking in the ancient language of Everdelle. Then, the time came when he had to hold the royal staff.

"Your highness, the gloves?" the priest asked of Kaleb. Kaleb nervously took off the gloves, and held the staff. Ice slowly enshrouded the staff, and Kaleb tried his hardest to make it through. The priest put the crown on Kaleb's head, then said, "Hail to the new king of Everdelle, Kaleb!" Everyone cheered, and Kaleb quickly put the staff back and put his gloves back on.

At the ball, Belak rushed to the side of Kaleb for the announcement of the new king. Kaleb looked at his brother, and simply said hello with a smile on his face.

Belak was so shocked, he was stuttering extremely bad. "W-who? H-hi me? O-or h-hi h-her or h-him? A-are you talking t-to me?" Belak asked his brother.

Kaleb chuckled a little bit, and nodded. "Yes, I was talking to you, Belak."

"You look more handsomer than me! More handsomer… that's not right. I mean more handsome," Belak chuckled nervously.

"Thank you," Kaleb said with a smile.

Kassandra walked up to them, and curtseyed at the sight of the new king. "Your majesty, may I have permission to dance with Prince Belak?" she asked him.

Belak anxiously looked at Kaleb, and Kaleb smiled. "Permission granted," he told her.

"May I have this dance?" Belak asked her once they reached the center of the floor.

"You may!" Kassandra told him, and they started to dance the night away. They talked and talked for several hours. Then, Liana, Kaleb's servant and best friend walked up to the king, asking where Belak was.

"He's dancing with this girl. Why do you ask?" Kaleb asked her.

"Because I wanted to dance with someone… And he would probably be the only one who would want to, since you know, we know each other and all," Liana told him. Kaleb smiled, and took her hands in his.

"You could dance with me," Kaleb whispered in her ear. The other servants looked at Liana in disgust.

"I can't believe a lowly servant like her thinks she could get with the king…" A servant murmured.

"Y-you mean that, your majesty?" Liana was shocked, and her face was a rosy red. Kaleb nodded. Liana knew Kaleb for seven years, and was his personal servant, even though Kaleb sees her more as a friend. She was really the only one who knew his secret and wasn't upset by it.

"Of course. I wouldn't pass up the chance to dance with anyone as beautiful as you," Kaleb told her. Liana blushed even more. The other servants grimaced at Liana.

"I cannot believe this! The king and some lowly servant girl? Blasphemy! I cannot believe this," one servant said to another.

"Servants are meant to serve, not to fall for nobles!" another complained.

"W-well… I suppose we can dance," Liana finally said. "I-I mean, I would be honored, your highness."

"You don't have to call me "your highness." Normally, all my servants would. But I'll make an exception for you, since I consider you a close friend. Just call me Kaleb," the king told her. Liana nodded, and Kaleb took her out to the ballroom floor. They danced, and danced, and danced.

"Hey, Kaleb, why are you dancing with your servant?" Belak walked up to him while Kassandra was getting a treat.

"She's more a friend than a servant. And besides, I'm king now, so I can decide who I dance with," Kaleb replied.

Belak laughed and said, "Alright, whatever. At least I'm dancing with an actual princess."

Kaleb just walked away, holding Liana's hand. Liana wanted to say something, but she was too afraid to. Kaleb turned to her, and asked, smiling, "How would you like to be a queen?"

"Come again?" Liana asked. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Was he… proposing to her?

"I asked you, how would you like to be a queen? _My_ queen?"

4


End file.
